


解语花

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira
Relationships: NaruSasu
Kudos: 7





	解语花

鸣人把个琉璃茶盏搁下，头也不抬地把对面那人给否了。  
理由也是干净利落，“内子不喜欢”。  
对面那小老头儿一听，心里冷不丁乐了：内子？您什么时候还有了内子了？  
虽说心里这么想，嘴上也是万万不敢这么问出口的，只因为面前这位爷，至少在木叶城里，没人敢得罪。  
“您可方便说说是哪儿不喜欢？”  
“全都不喜欢。”  
鸣人尝了块儿蟹粉酥，觉得味道不错，全然不理对面那张噎了糠一般的脸，打发人去楼下打包了一份。  
“爷，咱只修过园林，没修过陵园啊……”  
“就差一个字啊我说，怎么就不能造？这个，这个也不错，下去包一份。”  
鸣人说完又往嘴里塞了块绿豆糕，还呷了口茶，再瞧对面那小老头儿的脸，好像又老了十岁。  
“那您说，这图纸该怎么个改法儿？”  
“全改了。”  
“……”  
小老头儿眼看着对面还在吃吃喝喝的爷，跳窗户的心都有了：这园林和陵园虽说是就差了一个字，可一个是给活人住的、一个是给死人住的，差的可不是一点儿半点儿。面前这位自打五天前找上他就油盐不进，只说他造的园林自己同内子去过，对其风格布置那是前所未有地满意，如今自家要修个陵园，自然也是非他不可。  
瞧瞧，这赶鸭子上架的倒还成了大爷，还有没有天理了？  
正当二人大眼对小眼看得正欢，八字胡的店伙计引来一位红发姑娘，模样端庄秀丽，走到人前带着阵香风，可见是个涵养极佳的女子，那姑娘见了小老头儿微微一笑道：  
“眼前这位可是半川先生？”  
那半川应了，姑娘便接着道：  
“我家主人差我来跑这一趟，便是专为了半川先生。您为陵园的事费心了，这是主人一点心意。”  
姑娘说罢，一个仆从奉了个三层的红木托盘到桌前，盘上装了三匹丝绸，再细看，那丝绸竟在光照下隐隐透出一抹红色；半川算得半个行家，眼睛一眯便认出那是三匹帝蚕丝。  
听闻极北的国度终年大雪，却生长着一种蚕，这蚕长在最冷的冬三月，一月成虫、一月吐丝、一月产卵，产完卵便会结束这短暂一生。这蚕吐出的丝极为特别，粗看便如一般蚕丝洁白无暇，但纺为丝绸后便透出一丝血红，不光如此，这丝做成的丝绸晶莹剔透却无比坚韧，历来被誉为天赐佳品，自古便引得王亲贵族争相购买，但可惜这蚕极难成活，产量稀少，因此得了个“帝蚕丝”的美称。半川的夫人是木叶城里有名的裁缝，一生制衣无数，却独独求不得一匹帝蚕丝，如今这姑娘的主人，恐怕也是对面那位爷的那个“内子”，实在算是有心了。  
半川慌忙从座位上起身，毕恭毕敬地朝那姑娘行了个礼：  
“老朽无能，怎么受得起姑娘这番大礼。”  
对面那姑娘一听他话里的“姑娘”二字，一下子皱起眉头来，只不过眼下确有正经的事，便没表现出异议。  
“主人既差我来这一趟，那必是因为先生受得起。我家主人听闻先生有位堂叔名叫半珩，也是能工巧匠，祖上几代还是皇家御用的工匠，木叶城里那座慰灵碑便是他老人家的手笔吧。”  
半川一拍脑袋，想起自己是有这么位堂叔，只不过已经许久不联系了。  
“半珩先生就在楼下，来时我已与他说了缘由，他老人家的意思，愿祝您一臂之力。”  
半川一听这话便已豁然开朗：合着这姑娘是给对面这位爷解围来的；这一通差事办下来，不光是全了她主人夫妇的面子、安抚了自己的情绪，也解决了修园子的事，更进一步还保证了园子的质量。高，实在是高。  
一想到此，临下楼的半川先生毕恭毕敬地朝着鸣人恭维了一句：“鸣人老爷娶了位贤内助啊，真是艳福不浅。”  
鸣人也没反驳，撑着脑袋想了那么一小会儿，忽然露出了邪笑道：“还真是挺有艳福的。”不曾想，遭了身边那位的一记白眼儿。  
“我说，”鸣人扯了扯姑娘的衣袖，贼兮兮地凑了凑，“就没什么话是带给我的？”  
“有啊，”姑娘好不自在地坐下，自己倒了杯茶，还顺了块糕点，“今晚让我给您打个地铺。”  
“没了？”  
“没了。”  
“那个，那个丝绸怎么回事？”  
“那不是上个月您送的嘛。”  
“我？”鸣人一听这话，当即从椅子上蹦了起来，“我说，怎么能把我送的东西随便送人？”  
姑娘一看鸣人火冒三丈了，一副见怪不怪的样子，慢腾腾呷了口茶，清了清嗓子道：  
“既然送出去了，那就不再是你的东西，你又有何权利过问？”  
“？”  
“再说了，与其放在柜子里落灰，还不如拿出来做些有用的事。贵重的礼物用作重要的事，这样不好吗？”  
“……”  
鸣人一听俨然是那人的口气，一下子便没话了。  
两个人坐了一会儿，鸣人脚底抹油想溜，忽然被喊了声站住。  
“又怎么了？”  
“隔壁订了席，三个雅座。”  
“那你呢？”  
“回去给你打地铺啊。”  
“……”  
鸣人在原地立了半天，眼睁睁看着姑娘嗑起了瓜子儿，连个眼白都不曾给他，到底还是听了话下楼去了。  
酒席从中午吃到晌午，鸣人心里不爽快，便多贪了几盅；两位年过半百的老先生便看着对面这而立之年的小伙子大着舌头还一杯一杯又一杯，心下没了主意，只得干陪着。尴尬之时，还是那姑娘出现化解了僵局，打发了两位客人，差两个伙计架着鸣人给送了回去。  
再说回到这宅子里，佐助正在午睡。  
老话说春困秋乏夏打盹，佐助今日起的很早，忙前忙后安排了一通，吃过了午饭边困得睁不开眼，眼下在床上睡得正香；姑娘把鸣人弄进了屋，便依了佐助的吩咐绝不许他靠近床一步，可怜那鸣人便被仍在了椅子上，靠着椅背仰着后脑勺，没睡多久便被自己那哈喇子给呛了一口，迷迷糊糊转醒了。  
他正口渴，塌着大半个身子摊在桌上伸手去抓水壶，喝够喝饱了，便惯性使然要回床上；到了床边，见佐助睡得正香，也没觉得哪里不妥，自顾自脱下外衣踢了鞋，躺在床上抱着人睡了过去。  
佐助睡得正安生，没多久便热得要翻身；少年臂力自然比不过鸣人一个壮年，挣扎了半天也脱不开他怀抱，像个活虾似的在鸣人臂弯里不安分；哪料想一来二去，直把鸣人腿间那东西闹醒了——佐助执拗，半天挣不开便抓着鸣人一只手不轻不重咬了一口，鸣人手上一疼，极不高兴的睁了眼。  
这么稀里糊涂给人搅了好梦，鸣人气得一屁股坐了起来，垂眼看着翻了身睡过去的佐助：这要搁在平时，鸣人自然不会太过计较，只管贴过去亲他几口，不依不饶地再把人箍进怀里，哪怕再被咬上几口、也不过就当被小猫咪挠了几下；可今时不同往日，鸣人喝多了酒，先前还得了佐助的话要他今晚睡在地上，这一来二去，心底一股邪火便蹿腾了起来。  
鸣人把人翻过来，一手扣着佐助那莹白的下巴狠狠亲了一口，惹得那人皱着眉去拍他手，还软绵绵哼了句“别闹”——佐助平日里冷清惯了，稍稍不高兴便要写在脸上，鸣人一抱就跟俩手团着个冰雕似的，磨破了嘴皮子方能哄好一丁点儿，方才那鼻腔里软软的一声可真算是破天荒的前所未有，恐怕还得空前绝后，挠得鸣人腿间那兄弟登时便肃然起敬了。  
“我还真是艳福不浅。”  
鸣人一舔嘴唇，削梨似的解了佐助身上那睡衣，剥出一个白生生的身子。他们昨晚才在这床上享乐了大半宿，佐助那身子被他又亲又捏要了个便，青粉印子到处都是，扎得鸣人双眼发红，着急忙慌探入他股间，手指找了隐秘处不轻不重地磨着；那处昨晚才用过，没两下便入了两指。  
佐助被指奸着，皱着眉却也没个要醒来的意思，抓挠着床单不轻不重哼了几声；鸣人探着那个又热又黏的销魂处，身下早是一柱擎天，等再入了一指抽插了没几下，换下手指便一刻等不得地提枪上了阵，这一阵折腾，佐助倒吸一口凉气睁了眼，只可惜是木已成舟。  
“醒了，嗯？”  
鸣人眯着眼，抓着佐助愣在当场那的一个间隙握了他两条腿根，挺着腰抽送起来。  
“混蛋！嗯……下去……”  
佐助被顶得一颠一颠的，两条胳膊推拒着鸣人压下来要亲他的嘴，一闻他身上那浓浓的酒气，心中只觉得不妙。  
“下去？我下去了谁让你舒服？”  
“你住嘴……”  
要说这鸣人对佐助自然是没有哪里不好，只有一样，便就是在床上口无遮拦这一个毛病。佐助面皮子薄，鸣人一句没羞没臊的一句已经红了耳朵根，只是眼前这人偏偏还喝了酒，只怕这话一开头，便没个完了。想到此处，佐助已捂上了两个耳朵，偏了目光不去看他。  
“我说，你羞什么？行了别夹了，一会儿都是你的。”  
“……”  
“不说话？行。”  
鸣人放了佐助两条腿，转而去掐他腰，腹上用力一记深顶，竟逼得佐助叫了出来。  
“你……轻些……”  
“啊？太轻？”  
“……”  
佐助红透了一张面皮，张嘴也不是不张嘴也不是，干脆闭上眼睛装死；鸣人往他身子里肏了近百下，抱着人射了出来，而后意犹未尽舔着嘴把人翻过来，后入着又干了一次；终于等着两人尽了兴，鸣人那酒劲又上来，抱着人便睡了过去。  
鸣人再醒来时，他怀里哪还有什么佐助，只抱了个绣花枕头，佐助就坐在他身边，撑着下巴，笑得眉眼弯弯——鸣人一看佐助这灿烂的笑容，后背凉了一半。  
“佐、佐助……”  
“醒了？”  
“……”  
佐助轻轻伸了只手，鸣人竟下意识往身后缩了一下，再一看这周围环境，他们两人似乎是在一个车厢里。  
“喝多了是吧。”  
佐助轻轻拍了拍鸣人身上的衣服，半个小时前，他亲自给鸣人换上的。  
“我说啊……那个……佐助你听我解释……”  
“不用解释，修园子的事你也挺操心的。”  
“佐助……”  
鸣人暗自松了一口气，不料佐助一翻眼皮又瞧了他一眼，白皙的面庞之上嘴唇轻轻勾了那么一下——这笑鸣人很久以前见过，叫皮笑肉不笑。  
“既然都操心到这份上了，那就费心到底吧。”  
说罢，佐助还没等鸣人反应过来，自顾自推开车厢的门，鸣人只见这车厢套着一匹大红马，不是他的九喇嘛又是谁。  
“佐助你……”  
鸣人伸手，没来得及住着佐助，佐助翻下车，狠狠在九喇嘛屁股上拍了一把，那马迈开腿便狂奔而去——  
“修园子醒酒去吧！”

【END】

科普一下那个牛逼哄哄的帝蚕丝：  
就是我瞎编的，嘻嘻～


End file.
